Hooked!
by ktmarlena
Summary: Captain Hook has arrived in Storybrooke to seek the revenge against the man who took his true love and his hand. Captain Hook/ Belle/ Rumpelstiltskin. I want to thank everyone for the views, follows, favorites, and reviews. xoxo Katie
1. Chapter 1

I know this is jumping the gun a bit, but I wanted to jump ahead. I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.

This takes place with a little creative license of my own. Captain Hook, Emma, and Snow have all made it back to Storybrooke (YAY!). Emma is back with Henry and Snow is back with Charming and all is well, because to be frank I don't really care. To the part I DO care about….HOOK!

* * *

Captain Hook came with Emma and Snow to exact his revenge against his crocodile, Rumpelstiltskin; when he sees Rumpelstiltskin talking to a beautiful girl with auburn hair that rolls down her back in loose curls. This is where our story starts.

Hook heads to "Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop" this is where Emma said he would find Rumpelstiltskin. This was going to be quick; go in, stab the man who took the woman he loved and his hand, and walk out a free man. When he was about to push the door open he saw Rumpelstiltskin talking to a woman. She was beautiful, with hair that hung around her face in loose auburn curls with those piercing green eyes framed by long eyelashes. The girl was very close to the crocodile as she talked to him occasionally caressing his arm and laughing the most melodious laugh he had heard in a long while. Just then Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her face gingerly and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned his kiss!

"How could that beast get such a beauty?!" Hook whispered to himself.

Just then the door opened and Hook had to dive behind some trashcans to stay out of sight. Both the girl and Rumpelstiltskin walked out of the shop and down the road, talking and laughing as they went.

* * *

"So this is the croc's weakness. He is in love. How is it fair he is to be in love when he took my true love away from me?" Hook said to himself after shutting the door to his room at Granny's bed and breakfast. "This is it? This is how I make that crocodile suffer; I take away his only source of true happiness… I take away the girl!"

* * *

This plan was going to be tricky; he couldn't just walk up to her, throw her in a trunk of a car, and roll out of town with her. Emma warned him that if he left town he would forget everything. What other option did he have? If he stayed in town with her, Rumpelstiltskin would certainly find them, but he knew he needed to take her, not only for his revenge but also for her sake. She must not know what kind of a "man" he really was. He has to be lying to her; there is no way if she truly knew him she would stay with such a monster.

The next morning Hook walked into Granny's Diner to grab something to eat, he hadn't eaten since he got to Storybrooke last night and was famished. He sat in the corner as to watch everyone and not to have people sneak up on him. He knew if Rumpelstiltskin walked in he would have to sneak out, for he didn't want Rumpelstiltskin to know he was in town.

"I've never seen you here before?" said a tall light skinned girl with red and black hair that streamed down her back.

"Yeah, I'm new in town." Hook said as he smirked and looked at her with that smolder he had mastered and made all the women swoon. "I'm Hook." He knew that telling people his name wasn't the smartest decision, but Rumpelstiltskin knew him as Killian Jones and if word got back to him that a guy named Hook was in town he would have a better chance of not being detected.

"Well, I'm Red," said that sexy woman with a smile. "What can I get you?"

Just then the girl from last night walked in. He couldn't stop staring at her, she was beautiful and it puzzled him that someone so gorgeous could be with such a hideous monster. Red must have seen him staring at the beauty that had just walked in.

"That's Belle. In case you were wondering." Red said with a smirk.

"Belle?"

"Yes, Belle the librarian; not that you look like you do much reading. Now what can I get you?"

* * *

_Well that is the end of part one! I know I am very far ahead in the story, but I wanted to start there. Thanks! 3 Kt._


	2. Chapter 2

Where we left off…Hook had arrived to Storybrooke to seek his revenge on the monster that took his hand and true love, Rumpelstiltskin. He had found out that Rumpelstiltskin was in love with a woman named Belle. Hook had the idea of taking away Rumpelstiltskin's true love just like he had done to him.

* * *

Hook walked up to the large stone building labeled "Library" on the corner of the intersection. There was no one walking in, no one leaving, no one even walking around; it was a completely deserted.

The door shut with a loud thump that echoed around the room only occupied by books, bookshelves, and a small brunette. She wore a blue dress with red high heels that made her long legs look amazing. Her hair was framing her face with loose curls that cascaded down her back. She was humming quietly before she heard the door shut. She twirled around in shock of someone actually entering the empty library. Her lips were bright red and her long eyelashes framed her green eyes. She was strikingly beautiful.

"Oh! HELLO! Is there anything I can help you find?" Belle said as she walked over carrying a large stack of books. "What kind of books are you **_AHHH_**!" she screamed as her heel got stuck in one of the cracks in the floorboards. The books flew from her hands as she landed in Hook's arms. She stared up at him. His dark eyes looked down on her as a smirk spread on his face. His face was so close to hers she could see every little hair on his strong jaw-line.

"Erm, thank you." Belle said as she quickly untangled herself from Hook's toned muscular arms. She quickly bent down to pick up her books.

"No problem", said Hook as he knelt to help Belle pick up the books.

Belle fumbled with her words as she caught herself staring at him. "Wh…what kind of books are you interested in?"

"Oh, I am very interested in books about pirates, ships, and the ocean." Hook said as he handed her the last book.

"Well, right this way!" she walked him to a small bookshelf in the corner of the library. "Have you lived in Storybrooke long?"

"No, I actually just got here. I'm staying at Granny's. I don't really know anyone here."

"Well there is a party going on in the town square tonight. That is a great way to meet new people. You should come!" Belle said as picked up a book about Black Beard.

This was great! This was his chance to get her alone and take her to Neverland with him. "Well, I don't really know anything around here and I could get lost while trying to find the party. Would it be too much to ask if you could show me to the party?"

"Oh, well I would but my…friend…is meeting me here." She said friend as if it pained her to say the word. "But I suppose you can meet us and just walk with us."

Hook knew she was referring to Rumpelstiltskin. He quickly tried to suppress maniacal grin.

"Well, I don't want to be a burden."

"No, it is no problem. Meet here at 7 and I will walk you over there."

* * *

Hook went back to his room in Granny's bed and breakfast. He needed to get everything together for his plan. He had one bean left; one bean that would take them both back to Neverland, to his crew and his ship. It would be a great way to exact his revenge against that beast. He would take Belle away to Neverland where Rumpelstiltskin can never get to her.

* * *

With bean in pocket he headed to the library. He looked through the window to make sure Rumpelstiltskin was not in the library already. When he looked in the window the only person he saw was Belle. She was sitting in her large desk chair reading a book. Her face wet with tears as she turned the pages.

Hooked cleared his throat as he entered the library. Belle quickly looked up wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Oh is it 7 already. Sorry I lost track of time."

"When is your _friend _going to get here?" Hook said a little more spiteful than he meant to.

"oh, um, Rumpelstiltskin should be here at 7."

Hook looked at the clock above her head; it was 10 minutes until 7; this was perfect. He started to approach her with a smirk. "What do you see in that monster?" Hook was about two feet from her now; she looked up to see him approaching and quickly got up from her chair. She was confused; he could see it in her face.

"I, uh, what?!" Belle said as she started to back up with every step that Hook took. She hit the bookshelf behind her with such force that several books tumbled to the floor.

"He is a cruel monster; I can't have such a gorgeous woman be wasted on a crocodile like him." Just then he reached out and grabbed her. She screamed and tried to get her arms out of the death grip he had on her. She quickly bit his hand as it went to cover her mouth.

Hook let go of her out of instinct and grabbed his hand. Belle ran towards the door. She needed to get out of the Library and find someone to help her. She was not quick enough he roughly grabbed her by the waist and threw her across the library away from the door. She fell to the hard wooden ground with such force it knocked the wind out of her lungs. He was quickly on top of her trying to get her arms behind her back. She was small but she was determined not to let him get the best of her. She hit him in the face with all her might. He just smirked as she tried her best to get away.

He looked at the clock and saw he did not have much time before Rumpelstiltskin was there. He needed to do this now. He slammed her into the hard wood of the floor, knocking her out. She went limp in his arms. Hook threw her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing at all. As soon as he reached into his pocket to get the bean he heard the thud of a cane on the sidewalk outside of the library. It was Rumpelstiltskin. Hook quickly threw the bean on the ground and a portal instantly opened up. Rumpelstiltskin opened the heavy wooden door to the library. He saw Belle draped over the shoulder of a man he recognized from a past life.

"You took the only person that I truly loved; now I'm taking yours." With that Hook jumped into the portal with Belle over his shoulder and the portal instantly closed.

Rumpelstiltskin jumped after them, his body hit the floor with a thud. "NOOO!" he yelled slamming his fists on the floor where the portal had closed with the woman he loved behind it.

* * *

Hook and Belle hit the deck of the ship hard. She was still out cold from the library. His crew crowded around them. Hook jumped up and addressed his crew." Men, I have brought us a little treat. Take her to my bed chambers."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took me so long to get this one up, I have been very busy. I hope you all like it! _

* * *

Belle woke up with her head feeling like it was going to split in two. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light.

"Where am I?" she said as she sat up holding her head. She looked around the best she could. Everything was a dark mahogany wood. The bed she was laying in was draped in red velvet with deep fluffy pillows at the head of the bed. She jumped out of the bed as all the memories of the dark haired man attacking her in library the night before flooded back to her.

She had to get out of here and back to Rumpelstiltskin. In order to get out of here she had to figure out where she was. She saw the window that all the light was streaming in from. It was a little circle; high up on the wall covered in a thin layer of glass. She ran over to it, but it was too high up for her to look out of.

Just then she heard someone yelling outside the large wooden door.

"Who is this broad Hook brought back?"

"I don't know, but I am going to help myself to her one day."

She looked under the crack of the door as the two sets of feet walked by the door and down the hall. She had to go find a way out of here to go back home. She slowly tried to turn the door knob. To her surprise it turned and the door clicked open. She stood in shock of her captor's stupidity at leaving the door unlocked. She peaked around the corner of the door and looked back and forth, there was no one insight. She crept down the hall when she came to a "T" she looked down both ways. At the end of one of the halls there was sunlight, and lots of it. She started to head down the hall with the light at the end. She stopped and looked around the corner of the hallways. There was a small staircase that led up to the light. She started to run up the small staircase.

"OOF" Belle hit something and fell to the ground.

"Well, watch your step little lady," said a deep rough voice as he stooped down to be face to face with her. "You must be captain's little pet, eh?"

He reached up to grab Belle's chin roughly. He was a short round man who smelled strongly of rum. His eyes were glazed over from the drunken stupor he was in. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall behind a stack of barrels. He roughly pinned her against the wall clasping both wrists in one dirty hand. He grabbed at her skirt trying to gather it around her waist. He began to spread her legs with his knee. He smiled a toothless grin at her as he chuckled with delight.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" Belle yelled.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Said the man she remembered from the night before. The short man trying to have his way with Belle jumped away from her as soon as he heard the voice. Belle fell to the floor tears streaming down her face, no matter how hard she tried to fight them they didn't stop.

"I..eh…I was just…" the short man stammered his face turned green from the booze and fear.

By this time a crowd of men had started to form behind the young man who seemed to be in charge, the man who attacked her in the library and brought her here. "Throw him overboard," he said with a straight face. Several men moved to grab the short drunk as he began sobbing and fighting back. The crowd took him away as the leader said, "Let this be a lesson to all of you, no one is to touch my things." With that the crowd left with the screaming drunk.

Belle looked up at the man who had captured and saved her all before she knew his name. He was looking down at her with his dark eyes. "My name is Captain Hook by the way." He reached down to help her up. Belle flinched away and quickly stood up flattening out her skirt.

Belle tried to look as brave as she could while feeling as confused and scared as she was. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, I've already got what I wanted from you."

"Well then let me go."

"Oh, you can go anywhere you want…in this world."

Belle looked at him with pure confusion in her eyes, "In this world?"

"Yes, you are in Neverland. There is no possible way back to your world. You are stuck here until you die. There is no way in or out."

Belle's breathing quickened as the news that she will never see anyone she loved ever again began to sink in.

"But, there is so much to talk about let us go back to your room and we can talk about everything," Hook said as he turned to walk towards her room.

"NO! I am not going back in there." Belle yelled as she ran toward the light. She ran out into the open the sun blinding her. She shaded her eyes and looked around as her eyes adjusted she saw where she was. She gasped; all around her was water. No land anywhere in sight; just water; miles and miles of water. There was no escape, no way out; she was trapped. She fell to the hard wooden floor with a thud. She was at a loss. She was confused and didn't know what to do.

Hook came up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch, she didn't move, she had given up. Hook picked her up and carried her back to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed as she looked at the ceiling. Hook left the room shutting the door behind him. Tears slowly started to leak down her cheeks. Belle had always tried to be strong; to be a hero, but the loneliness and hopelessness was just too much. She could never see Red or her father again. Most importantly she would never see Rumple again.

* * *

**STORYBROOKE.**

"NOO!" Rumple screamed as he pounded his fist on the floor that had just swallowed up the love of his life. Tears began to flow down his face and he stared at the floor.

"I have to get her!" Rumpelstiltskin said as ran out of the library leaving the door wide open.

* * *

"How do I get to Neverland?!" Rumple screamed throwing open the door to Regina's house as Emma, Snow, Charming, Henry, and Regina shot their heads around to see him in the once quiet room.

"What is going on?!" Regina yelled as Snow and Charming covered Henry with their arms.

"Hook took Belle to Neverland! I need to get too her!" Rumple said as he started sifting through Regina's magical bottles.

"There is no way back there; you know that! I don't even know how Hook got there!"

"I have to get to her!" Rumple said as he threw the last bottle down on the ground smashing it to bits. He fell to the ground crying in his hands.

Everyone in the room looked at him in astonishment. No one had ever seen him so fragile. Snow gingerly wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "We will find a way. How about you just go lay down for a while."

"No! I can't; I have to find her." Rumple screamed as he ran out the front door into the street.

Everyone looked around confused at one another.

* * *

Belle's eyes flew open when a sharp knock was at her door. She woke up and looked at all the dark wood around her. She remembered now where she was, and how she was stuck here the rest of her life.

"Good morning, pet." said Hook as he walked into the room advancing towards the bed where Belle laid. He sat on the edge of the bed as Belle quickly scooted up; collecting the blankets around her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked as strongly as she could.

"I've already told you, I got what I wanted."

"What was that?"

"Revenge," Hook said stared at the wall across the room.

"What did I ever do to you, I don't even know you."

"You just happened to be the unfortunate pawn for my revenge. See, the Dark One killed the woman I loved and took my hand." He lifted up the hook that took the place of where a hand usually resides. It glinted in the sunlight. " I was just returning the favor." Hook said to her smiling a nasty terrifying smile that gave her a shiver of fright. "That's right; the man of your dreams is a monster and he had to pay for what he did. I don't know how you loved him anyways."

"He is not like that anymore! He is nice and kind; he just has a rough outer shell."

"**SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU THINK HE IS KIND!? HE. IS. THE. DARK. ONE!**" He was now standing above Belle grabbing her by the shoulders shaking her. He was so close to her face she could feel his hot breath on her as he spoke.

"Sorry," he released her and clearing his throat; "I used the last bean known to existence to get us back here, there is no other way to get here or back. We are stuck here forever, and **_HE_** can never get here to rescue you. I've taken the only thing he has left worth living for. Since I have nothing against you, you are welcome to stay here and be treated as a guest. You will be cared for and protected."

"I would rather die than stay here, with **_you_**." Belle spat the word 'you' back at him.

"Well you can leave if you wish, but you will be going out in a world you have no idea about. You don't know where to go, who to trust, and you will be in danger constantly. I suggest you take the protection I offer you."

"I will take the risk." Belle said sharply as she glared up at Hook.

"Well, we have about a week until we find land. You have to stay here until then." Hook said as he left the room locking the door behind him.

Belle sat there staring at the door Hook had just walked out of.

"AHH!" She threw the candelabra from the bed stand next to the bed at the door. She jumped out of the bed and ran over to the mantle above the fireplace. She threw everything from it at the door and ripped the canopy off the bed; she fell to the ground crying of anger.

"I will find a way back Rumpelstiltskin; I promise." Bell said as she sat on the floor of the wrecked room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you all for the favorites and reviews and stuff! Feel free to give me any feedback you can think of, or just to chat! I love you all.**

**xoxo **

**Katie**

* * *

Belle had been on the ship for 5 days. She refused to talk to anyone, eat anything offered to her, and would not leave the room that she woke up in. She knew the silent treatment was immature but she did not feel like faking a smile and was far too busy thinking of a plan to get back; to indulge her captor in friendly banter.

The only time she would leave was in the dead of night when everything was quiet on deck except the few watchmen perched high in the nest on the mast. She would sneak to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. When the door opened tiny feet scampered away as the rats ran to the safety of their little holes in the wall. She opened the box that always held stale bread. She ate the bread quickly and went to the deck to get some air.

She looked up to the moon and wondered if it was the same one that she saw back in Storybrooke with Rumple. She missed him terribly. The whole 5 days she had been there she had not been able to come up with a whole lot more than suicide and trying to find another bean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Hook as he approached noiselessly behind her. "That's one of the things I love about being a pirate, the moon bouncing off the endless vast ocean."

Belle didn't look at him she didn't even acknowledge his presence. She just stared at the water.

"Listen. I know you don't like it here, but the fact is you're stuck. You might have to try to like this place."

"I don't _have_ to do anything. I may try to be a little more "excited" once I am not around you anymore."

He looked at her. She was truly beautiful. Her long hair fell around her face in perfect loose ringlets. Her lips were bright red from her nervous habit of chewing on her bottom lip. The moonlight bounced off her porcelain skin and made her glow. Her brow was furrowed as it always was when he was around. Whenever she talked about leaving a twinge of pain ran through his stomach. He didn't blame her for hating him, but he didn't want anything to happen to her either. To be honest he really enjoyed having her around.

"Yeah, well, we will be hitting the land later than I had originally told you. "

She turned to face him; he jaw was clenched in anger. She looked him in the eye with a dangerous spark.

"I estimate we won't see land for another two weeks." The pirate said as he smirked at her angry expression.

"Two weeks?!" She shot daggers at him; her face was red with anger. "I hate you."

He smirked at her, "I know." Well if she isn't going to bend to kindness he might as well play to dark pirate roll.

"You don't have to like me to do what I want you to do." He roughly grabbed her by the back of the neck and crashed his lips on hers. He tasted like rum. Her mind exploded with panic and anger. She roughly tried to push him off of her. She twisted and pounded her fists on his chest but the only reaction she got was a nasty smirk against her lips. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and ravished the inside of her mouth with his rough tongue. He ran his hand up and down her side. He reached around and grabbed her ass roughly. She bit his tongue, hard.

"YOU BITCH!" Hook released her and put his hand to his bleeding tongue. The blood ran down his fingers as his eyes widened at the sight of it. He looked at her with fiery anger. He lifted his hand and brought the back of it to her face as hard as he could. She went flying across the deck landing in a piled heap. She looked up at him cupping her face and wiping the blood away from her lips.

"TAKE HER TO THE BRIG!" Hook yelled as his crew filtered onto the deck.

Two huge pirates grabbed her and draged her to the brig.

"NO!" Belle yelled as they threw her into the cell. She turned back and grabbed the bars as she yelled, "I'LL NEVER STOP FIGHTING FOR HIM!"

The pirates chuckled as they left her in the dark damp cell.

She sat down on the cold ground next to a puddle of what she hoped was seawater, but by the smell of it she was mistaken. Everything was wet and cold, barnacles and mold were growing on all the walls and rats were running around rampant, not bothering with her presence.

"Fighting for who, girl?" said a shaky hoarse voice from the darkest corner of the cell.

Belle squeaked with a jump of surprise at the voice.

"I, erm, sorry I didn't see you there." Belle said after she caught her breath.

"No one does, that's the way I like it." The man walked out of the shadows as he said this and smiled a toothless grin at her. He was hunched over so far he almost folded in half. He wore what looked like it was once a nightshirt, but now it was little more than a filthy rag that hung loosely on his boney body. His cheeks were sunken deep into his face and his eyes had milky white clouds that covered his pupils. His dirty string hair fell as a white curtain over his eyes. "Now who are you fighting for? A love perhaps?" He said as he leaned against the wall of the cell.

"I, um, yes," she said with a sigh.

"Well, tell the story we plenty of time; don't we... um, what is your name dearie?"

A twinge of pain shot through her heart as he said the name that Rumple was notorious for. "Oh, yes. My name is Belle, and yourself sir? What shall I call you?"

"My name is long lost to even me. I'm old and forgotten; no need for a name. Now tell me your tale; I do love a good story."

"I don't know. It isn't much of anything…"Belle started before the old man interrupted her.

"Please, indulge an old man in this simple request."

She sighed and decided to tell him the whole story of her and Rumple. About how he saved her people in exchange for her services. How they had fallen in love and the fight they had. How she was taken by the queen and locked away. She told him about Storybrooke and the curse. She finished with how she had ended up on the ship with no hope of getting back to Rumple. She ended with a sigh of completeness.

The old man sat in silence breathing heavily for several long seconds before saying, "So there is no way back to him?"

"That is what Hook said."

"Well, I know of one being in this world that has spoken of a place similar to your Storybrooke? He may know how to get you back."

Belle looked up and smiled at the dirty man.

"Where is he?!" She said excitedly.

"They say he lives deep in the woods on a deserted island. It is extremely hard to get too, only a handful of people have found it."

"Who has found it, I must find them!"

"All have died except one. The man that commands this ship; Captain Hook himself."

Belle's face fell with defeat. He would never take her to the island. "Well then I am doomed."

"Now that doesn't sound like the girl that came in here screaming for her lost love." He said with a wide impish smile. "Captain Hook has a rather large weakness; women. He falls for a lass as soon as she flashes a pretty smile at him. He may be the most feared pirate in this world but he is docile when approached by a lovely lady. And I can tell by your voice, you are a beautiful lady. Now use that to get what you want."

"Well I have ruined that for me already. I bit him and told him I hated him."

"That just means you will have to try extra hard. You have to try to woo Hook as hard as you can."

Belle nearly vomited when she thought of trying to show affection to that fiend. "I can't. I love Rumple."

"Exactly, love concurs all. You have to fake it."

"I can try I suppose."

"THAT'S THE SPIRT GIRLY." He said as he clapped his hands together.

"Who is this man you speak of?" she asked as she quizzically looked at the smiling old man.

"The call him… Peter Pan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Thanks for the reviews and such as always! I love you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a difficult one to write. **

**Love, Katie**

* * *

The next morning Belle awoke still in her jail cell; her head spinning with ideas of how to get to the island and find the boy named Peter Pan. Hook was the only one who could take her to the island where she would find the boy who could return her to Storybrooke.

The old man said she had to try to flatter Hook into taking her to the island. Hook was said to have a vulnerable side for beautiful women.

She looked at herself in the reflection of a puddle on the floor. Her hair was tangled and dirty; it was plastered to her head and went in every direction. The whole side of her face had turned a sickly purple from the slap that Hook had issued to her the night before. Her fist clenched when she thought of trying to be civil to that monster, but she had to flirt like never before if she wanted to get back to Rumple. Her lip was still split and dried blood covered her chin. She was not going to win Hook over looking like this. She had to get out of here.

"Excuse me." Belle yelled at the pirate that stood at the door. "Do you think I could talk to the Captain?"

The pirate slowly turned around to look at the beaten girl. He growled and left his post. A few minutes later Hook sauntered up to the bars of the cell and smirked. His eyes looked at her purple bruise around her eye; a twinge of remorse hit him in the chest, but he pushed it down.

"So, are you enjoying your new accommodations?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I know that you are just trying to keep me safe." Belle said in the sweetest voice she could muster as vomit started to creep up from her stomach. She swallowed hard to keep it down and batted her eyelashes at him.

Hook smirked with surprise. He expected anything but that. "Yeah, well you will say anything to get out of this jail cell."

"Well; of course I want out, but I honestly feel bad for how I reacted. I am sorry." Belle flashed her big beautiful eyes at him.

Hook's knees about buckled under him as he stared into those deep eyes of Belle's. What was she playing at? She wasn't going to get off this ship for a while, and she couldn't do much harm outside of this cage. "I will release you, if you accompany me for dinner every night." The words came out of Hook's mouth as his mind yelled at him for his weakness.

"I agree." Belle said with a smile. Her plan was starting to work perfectly. The old man was right; Hook couldn't resist a beautiful woman.

Hook led Belle back to her room. "I will come to collect you for dinner at 6 sharp." Hook turned on his heels and locked the door from the outside as he left.

The first thing Belle did when she got in the room was look for a map. She looked in every drawer and cupboard in the room, but did not find anything that would help her find the island. With a sigh she decided to take a bath.

She walked into the bathroom and pealed the crumpled clothes off of her body and threw them into a pile in a corner of the bathroom. She started the water; it came out warm, just like in Storybrooke. She didn't understand where the warm water could have come from on a ship, it must be magic. She found some bath oils and poured them into the warm water. The whole bathroom was clouded in fragrant steam that wrapped around her naked body like a warm towel. She lowered her sore body into the bath water. It felt perfect; an audible moan released itself from her lips as she let her body relax into the water. She slipped her whole body under the water and held her breath as she lowered her head under the water. Her hair softened and detangled itself. She stayed in the bath water until her whole body was wrinkled and pruned. She decided it was time to get out of the tub. She put a white fluffy towel around her body. She walked out into the bedroom to find Hook sitting on her bed smirking.

"What the?!" Belle yelled as she wrapped the towel tighter around her overly exposed body.

"I told you I would be here to collect you." Hook said as his hungry eyes looked her up and down, undressing her with his eyes.

Belle looked at the clock and noticed it was indeed 6 o'clock already. How long had she been in the bath?

"Well, how do you expect me to come to dinner if I have no clothes to wear?"

"Well, clothing _IS_ optional, but if you insist on wearing something you can check your closet," Hook said with a smirk and pointing to the wardrobe across the room.

Hook's eyes didn't leave Belle's scantily clothed body as she walked over to the wardrobe. She opened the doors to find a beautiful formal gown. It was teal with a low v neckline that stopped at the base of her ribs. The dress came to the ground, with a high slit in the skirt that came about mid-thigh. Her eyes stared at the beauty of the dress.

"Isn't this a bit revealing and formal for dinner?" Belle said as she felt the delicate fabric.

"It is either that or you wear nothing. Trust me I rather you wear nothing." Hook said as he got up from the bed. He walked over to Belle and picked up one of the wet strands of hair that had fallen on her collarbone. Belle had to fight back the urge to knee him in the balls as he slowly started to trace her clavicle. He reached up and roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. She bit her lip as he ran his fingers through her wet hair as he stared down at her cleavage that had popped out of her towel. He started to breathe heavier as he backed her up. She hit the wardrobe door with a thud as Hook pressed his body up against hers. She felt overly exposed and uncomfortable. She could feel the anger build in her stomach as she felt "something hard" against her stomach. It took all of her restraint to keep her from fighting against his advances. His hands started to work their way on to her hips and they gently started rubbing small circles on her hip bones.

"Well, don't you think we should get to dinner?" Belle said quietly.

"I'm not that hungry after all." Hook said as he grabbed her hips tighter and looked her in the eye with his devilish smirk. He couldn't take it anymore. Hooks lips flew to her neck and started to kiss her neck quickly. Little red marks were left in a trail down her neck as he lost himself to passion. Quickly reached up and started to run his hands up and down her body. Belle took in a sharp cry of anger as he started to try to remove her towel. She was just about to dig her finger nails into his eyes when she remembered the island. She took a deep breath and started to fake giggle.

She pushed Hook away from her as she said flirtatiously; "Well, I am starving." She beamed a bright smile.

"Oh, playing hard to get I see." Hook said as he took a tiny step backwards. Belle took her opportunity; she grabbed the dress and quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Belle leaned her forehead against the closed bathroom door. She could barely pretend to do this. She reached up and felt the tender flesh around her eye. He had done that to her. How can she pretend to be attracted to a man who had almost knocked her out? She sighed, and thought of Rumple. He would do anything to get to her, she had to do the same for him.

She quickly slipped on the dress and put on a little make up to cover the bruise on the side of her face. She looked herself in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom to see Hook in the doorway waiting on her.

They arrived in the small dining room. It was nothing like she was use to back in her father's kingdom or Rumple's home for that matter. It was dark with only a few candles lighting the darkness. Everything was a dark wood. The small wooden table had two plates piled with food sitting across from each other. The food was a modest spread of sea-faring food; to be honest it was not very good.

Hook sat across from her and started to scarf down his food. Belle looked at her plate and slowly began to eat the grayish meat that was on her plate. Hook stared at her as he ate, she hated it. She felt so self-conscious.

"So, erm, what can you tell me about this world?" Belle said trying to break the awkwardness.

"It is nothing like what you know, it has different magic than the land you knew when you were a princess. It is vast and great. Only I have sailed to all the corners of the world." Hook said as he leaned back in his chair putting his booted feet on the table. He was obviously showing off his escapades. Belle recognized the stance from when Gaston would brag about his war stories. This was Belle's chance.

"Oh, was it difficult to get to some of the places?" Belle said as she tried to sound as ignorant as she could.

"Oh yeah, there is one island that I am one of only four people to ever reach it. It is quite beautiful; full of mystical creatures." Hook said trying to impress his pet.

This was her chance to convince him to take her. She had to play this up to assure that he will take her. Belle stood up and sat on the table in front of him. She crossed her legs exposing a great amount of milky white thigh. She leaned over and grabbed the necklace around Hook's neck. She looked at it as she leaned closer to him.

"You know; I think that sounds like a fantastic place. Maybe you can take me there sometime." Belle had to really sell this; she had to make Hook so mesmerized he couldn't say no. She leaned over and kissed his lips delicately. Hook kissed back, his lips were strong and knowing. He kissed her deeply and the smell of him intoxicated her. A little moan escaped her lips, just for a second. She snapped back to reality. She quickly released herself from Hook's lips. She shook her head a little.

Hook's eyes were closed when she looked at him. He opened them and smirked at her.

"Yeah, that can be arranged." Hook raised his eyebrow at her, " But , it will take another month after we stop for supplies."

"GREAT!" Belle said as she practically ran out of the room. "Thank you again, I will see you tomorrow, GOODNIGHT!"

Hook was left in the dark room his head spinning and lips tingling from the kiss he had just shared with Belle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay! I am trying to go to Peru this summer, and I needed to finish up my research for my study there. I hope you all like it. I feel it is not the best I have ever done, but here it is. Thank you for your likes and reviews and all that. love you all!**

Belle slammed the door to her room and laid her head against the dark mahogany wood of the door. What was that moan?! She did NOT have feelings for that man. She must just be tired. Yeah, she must just be tired. She sighed deeply to herself in frustration. She flew her hands above her head and mumbled to herself about how tired she was.

"I just need to get some sleep." She said to herself as she slipped off the tight dress and threw it in the corner. It crumpled in a heap as she went to lay down in nothing but panties. She pulled the covers up over her body and curled up. She fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Hook went up to the deck almost in a daze. He thought back to her lips on his. He could still smell her on himself; he didn't want to ever stop smelling that smell. He looked out over the ocean. It was such a dark night that he couldn't tell where the ocean ended and the sky began. The little stars were reflecting off the water in such a way it made it look like the ship was in the sky instead of on the earth.

He wished she was up here with him, to see this beautiful sight. He knew people saw him as this dark pirate, but he does have a heart. He actually loved Mila when that monster took her away from him. Nothing can bring her back, he knew that, but Belle did help heal his broken heart a little. It was nice to smell a woman again, to feel the soft lips of a woman on his own rough and cracked ones. Belle would never replace Mila, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little…fun….with her. Hook smirked to himself.

Hook decided to go lock her door before he went to bed, he knew she couldn't get off the ship; but he didn't want to take any chances. Hook walked down her hallway, pasted by a few of his crew who were going to get some ale, he was sure. He got to her mahogany door and stood outside it for a while. It wasn't special; it looked like every other door on the ship, but he just stopped and studied it for a while. All it would take was him to open the door and he could have his lips all over her porcelain skin. He stared at the shut door for a few more seconds then pushed it open. He did not enter; he just stood outside the door frame looking into the dark room.

After a few long seconds of decision-making Hook walked into the dark room and quietly shut the door behind him. He slowly and carefully walked towards the bed to where he could see the covers rise and fall with each breath she took.

He stood next to the bed she was laying in. Her back was completely uncovered, the perfect skin stretched across her toned back muscles. He couldn't help but touch her soft skin. His fingers, ever so lightly, touched the dip in her back where her spin lay under her skin. He traced it downwards to where the top of her panties peeked out from under the covers. He groaned a little to himself. She was so incredible tempting. His groan must have stirred her in her slumber for she mumbled in her sleep and turned over dragging the blankets with her, she was fully covered again and now facing him.

Hooks breathing stopped; he did not make a noise. He did not want to wake her up just yet. Her breathing returned to the deep breaths that indicated sleep. Her hair had fallen in her face and with every breath a strand would move.

He could take her right now, right here. No one would know; and even if they did nothing would come of it. He mentally debated with himself. His manhood said to go ahead, his heart said to walk away.

Hook sighed and walked away from her. Not yet, now is not the time.

* * *

Belle woke up with the sun shining in through the port-hole. She got up and wrapped the sheet around her slender nearly nude body. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place, and half of her face was red from lying on the pillow. Belle chuckled a little too herself. Most princesses woke up looking fresh and beautiful; she woke up looking more like a beast.

She jumped in the shower and threw the sheet out to the bedroom.

She let the water wash over her, breathing in the hot steam. Just when she was about to relax she heard a booming voice from above yell, "LAND HO!"

She knew they would be stopping for supplies soon; which means, she could get off this damn ship!

Belle quickly rinsed off and threw on some modest clothing. She ran up to the deck. Everyone was running around getting things together to dock the ship.

Belle walked up to the side of the ship and looked out at the large strip of land. They were getting so close she could see people walking around the dock and shore line. Everyone looked to be in a hurry to get to wherever they needed to be. She couldn't wait to hit land. She wanted to get off this cramped ship and see people other than pirates.

A hand snaked around her hips while a stubble ridden chin brushed against the shell of her ear. A chill ran down her spine.

"Excited pet?" Hook said as he smirked into her hair, smelling her sweet smell.

Belle nodded as she tried to keep the bile that was creeping up her throat from coming up completely. She hated when men called her pet. Gaston use to do that when they were engaged. It made her feel as if she was a piece of property instead of her own person. She hated feeling as if she belonged at the feet of a man.

"Well, I know you are, but you have to stay with me while we are here. There are a lot of low life pirates at this dock that would love to take you away from me."

Hook licked the outside of her ear nibbling on the shell of it. His hands were starting to find their way up her torso when she heard someone yell for Hook.

With a groan Hook parted himself from her, leaving her alone. She took a deep breath. She didn't want to be around him the whole time; she needed to get away from him. She would just have to sneak away.

A few minutes later they were completely docked and the pirates started to unload the ship. Belle looked around, no Hook insight. This was her chance to get away and explore without his watchful eye constantly on her. Hook came up behind her and grabbed her arm just as she was going to leave the ship without him.

"Where are you going?" Hook said angrily. "No bother. Let's go take a look around. I need to get off this ship."

Hook grabbed her arm roughly and led her down the ramp. People were everywhere. She could barely take a step without almost getting run over. Everything was just a blur of colors, smells, and sounds. So much was going on. People were yelling, laughing, stumbling, running, walking, selling, packing, scrambling around. She walked by as several men grabbed at her trying to sell her fish, jewelry, and dresses. Each time someone touched her Hook let out a low growl and the men instantly shrank back into their tents.

"Hook, I didn't expect to see you here?" a low voice spoke up from behind them.

Hook and Belle turned around to see who had spoken.

A tall dark man stood in front of them. He had a large dark beard that came down far below his chin. He had beads in his hair and a three corner hat on his head. He was dressed in typical elaborate pirate attire.

Hook and the man grabbed each other in a hearty embrace with a low chuckle. They started to talk and catch up. Belle stood awkwardly next to the two men.

"You're troubled deary," said a hushed voice. Belle looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

Belle looked around but did not see anyone. There were too many people to pinpoint where a small voice would have come from.

"Over here," said the small voice again.

Belle looked down a dark alley that was next to her. There was a small old woman with brightly colored clothing draped over her body. She smiled a toothless grin at Belle.

"Come with me," said the woman as she walked down the alley disappearing into the darkness.

Belle struggled for a second. She looked at Hook who had let go of her upper arm. Hook was completely engrossed in his conversation. Belle contemplated leaving. She didn't know this woman, but she didn't feel threatened by her.

With a flash of her skirts she was down the dark alley. Hook didn't even notice.

* * *

**I am struggling on how dark to make Hook. I don't like to write too much smut, it isn't something I can come up with very well, but I can do a R rated version. It would be like HBO rated, if that makes sense. Let me know how dark you want Hook. I will try to oblige. **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so this is a little more smut than I would have liked but what can I say, I aim to please. I will see if this continues depending on the reaction I get.**

** I'm kinda running out of steam on this story, but I have an amazing ending so I will try to keep up with it. It wouldn't hurt if I got some more feed back though ;).  
**

**Sorry if it is kinda hard to follow, I was trying to write out of my comfort zone, plus I have the flu. **

* * *

Belle followed the old woman down the deep dark alley. The alley seemed to go on forever. The noises from the dock became farther away and were becoming so quiet they were now just a dull buzz in the back of her mind. The little woman was far ahead of Belle, she moved surprisingly fast for being so elderly. Belle saw her turn a corner out of sight, and she began to run to catch up with her.

Belled turned the corner where the old woman had disappeared just moments before.

*thwack* "OOF!" Belle was sitting on the ground rubbing her forehead that had just rammed into the wagon.

"What the hell?" Belle said as she looked quizzically at the brightly painted wagon that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The wagon was beautiful. It was a deep maroon with yellow detailed work all around it.

Belle stood up to get a better look at the art on the wagon. As she took a closer look she saw the wagon was covered in panels of artwork. The art seemed to be telling a tale of some sort. One panel had a little boy who was holding the hand of a little girl with pig tales. One panel had a woman sleeping with seven small men surrounding her and a handsome prince leaning down to kiss her. One panel had a wooden puppet being held by an older man who was talking to a small cricket. The panels went all the way around the wagon. The detail of each panel was incredible; it was like the wood had grown each panel itself. She looked at each little panel as she slowly walked around.

Belle stopped as her jaw dropped open. Her hand flew to cover her mouth as tears began to sting the corners of her eyes. The panel before her was of a woman with curly brunette hair standing next to a monster holding a chipped cup.

"Hello, darling." The woman said with an old cracked voice. "I've been expecting you Belle."

Belle dropped her hand and spun around to find the voice. The little old woman stood beside a fire with a long wooden pipe clutched in her lips.

"Come, sit." The woman motioned to a stool sitting next to the fire. Belle followed breathlessly. Who was this woman, and how was her and Rumple's pictures on the side of this woman's wagon?

"How?" was the only thing Belle could say as she stared without blinking at the old woman.

"My, my; you are a no-nonsense woman aren't you? Very well, my name is mother Grimm. I know all and see all. I know everyone in this world, and your world. I see everything that happens in this world and in yours. And you Belle; are in danger."

"I know Hook is a danger, which is why I am trying to get back to Rumple!"

"No, not just from Hook, but from yourself also."

"What? How am I a danger to myself?"

Just then the sound of heavy boots came running towards them. "BELLE?! BELLE; WHERE ARE YOU?!" Hook was looking for her, and he was close. She needed more answers.

"How do I keep myself out of danger?"

The footsteps were getting closer, he was about to stumble upon them. Mother Grimm did not look threaten; she puffed at her pipe with long draws of smoke.

"You need to keep your heart in the hands of those you love, keep it checked. Rumpelstiltskin looks for you. Will you look for him?"

With that Mother Grimm let out a long puff of smoke that enveloped her and the wagon. Belle coughed from all the smoke that was starting to surround her. Belle's lungs were filling with the nasty dark smoke that was trying to choke her out. She hit the ground hard with her knees, blood gushed from them. She coughed and sputtered trying to get the dark smoke away from her. A strong hand grasped her shoulder and Belle opened her eyes. She was in the alley, but the wagon and the old woman was gone. The only people there were her, Hook, and two disgruntled pirates.

* * *

"**WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT**?" Little specks of spit hit her face as she tried to shutter away from his hot breath that was coming from his lips as he yelled at her.

When Hook found her alone in the dark alley she was sitting on the stone ground with blood spraying out of her knees. She looked dazed and confused and was coughing and looking around for something. He was so furious with her he didn't even take time to make sure she was ok; he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her back to his bed chamber on the ship. He threw her on the bed and locked the door behind him.

He was now straddling her and pinning her hands above her head with his massive fist. He was so angry all he saw was red, and the little bitch that he had been generous enough to give some freedom, only to be rewarded with her running away from him. Her knees were still bleeding profusely. He looked down at his soiled sheets as the blood from her knees splattered them with crimson that would never come off.

"Who the hell were you with?! "

"No one!"

"Your knees say otherwise you little whore!"

Belle winced at the pain of Hook's words and the realization that her knees were still bleeding.

"I'm sorry Hook, but I."

A hand hit her hard on the side of the face.

"I will tell you when you can speak bitch!"

Belle looked at him in horror with a hint of anger. Hook knew he would regret this later, but right now he was angry. He was angry with her for leaving, angry at himself for losing her; angry for her knees that shown signs of someone taking what was rightfully his. He had been a gentleman long enough, it was time he claimed his prize.

Hook jumped off her, and before she could even think of running he grabbed one of the tassels that were holding the curtains back from the window. He jumped back on top of her and held her hands against the bed with his hook and wrapped the thick rope around her wrists. He tied the other end to the post right beside her head using his teeth and his hand.

Belle squealed with horror, she did not like where this was going. She had never been in this situation before, but it didn't take long to figure out what was going to happen.

"NO! HOOK LISTEN TO ME!" Hook rolled his eyes at the screeching Belle and tore a strip of his ruined sheet and tied it around her mouth. He didn't want to hear her right now. She knew how to pull at his heart-strings and he didn't want to listen to his heart right now, there was another part of his anatomy that was speaking louder at the moment, and he liked what it was saying.

Belle's muffled screams became more frantic and her breathing became shallow. She started to breathe heavier out of fear. Hook's gaze trailed down from her judgmental and frightened eyes to where her breasts were rising and falling quickly as she tried to intake air. Hook chuckled as he watched the tops of them rise and fall. He stuck the pointed end of his hook right between her milky white breasts and let her feel the cold metal for a second. Then he ripped her blouse down the middle.

Belle's eyes widened as she wiggled under his weight. She screamed, but just muffled noises came from under the gag Hook had made. Hook's breathing became heavier and his pants were becoming more snug. She was beautiful. He treated her bra with the same indignity he did her shirt. She was sprawled out under him, topless for his hungry eyes to see. Belle's face reddened and tears started to stream down her cheeks. She wanted to fight, she hated crying in front of him, but all she could do at the moment was let tear after tear fall.

Hook bent down and sucked hard on her neck. Belle gasped with pain as a small bruise appeared. Hook left a trail of these bruises down her clavicle, and the tops of her breasts. He ran the point of his hook over each breast as little welts began to appear. Hook then kissed the welts and massaged using his other hand.

She was perfect. In every way, he couldn't wait any longer; he wanted her right then and right now. Hook started to unbutton her pants and pulled them down. Her perfectly white panties covered her most intimate parts. He stood next to the bed as he removed the last leg of her pants from around her foot. Hook stood there looking at his almost completely nude pet. Belle was yelling muffled curses at him as tears ran down her cheeks.

Hook couldn't handle it any longer; he slowly removed his pants and let his member go. Belle's eyes grew as big as saucers and she started to fight as hard as she could against the ropes. Blood was now running down her arm as the ropes cut against her struggling wrists.

Hook looked Belle in the eyes. He looked at the blood on her arms and the now dried blood on her knees that were so tight together air couldn't even get through. Hook knew he needed to release himself.

Belle screwed her eyes shut when Hook climbed on top of her and spread her legs. She used ever muscle in her body to keep them together, but he was much stronger than her. He nestled himself between her legs and she could feel his penis resting on the outside of her cotton panties. She started to cry out of anger, frustration, and fright.

Hook sat between her legs for a long time, just looking at her.

Hook let out a long sad sigh and Belle felt him lean down and kiss her on the cheek, a soft gentle kiss.

Belle opened her eyes as Hook was pulling up his pants. He looked at her one last time and left the room, Belle heard the click of the key as he locked the door behind him.

Belle was alone, almost completely naked, tied to a bed, gagged, but still a virgin.

She looked at the closed-door quizzically, what just happened?


End file.
